<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween Chatfic Prompts by Trublii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143425">Halloween Chatfic Prompts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii'>Trublii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Gen, Halloween, but please keep in mind I’ve never been to university, chatfic, more tags to come, yes it’s a university au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trublii/pseuds/Trublii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaaayyyy I love making new works instead of updating other ones ❤️ </p>
<p>So here, have this. I’ll link the prompt list I used at the end notes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None ATM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween Chatfic Prompts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>October 3rd, 12:03 AM</p>
<p>Dre: okay this may have been a bad idea</p>
<p>Dre: but</p>
<p>muffins: Dream??? Why are you up?</p>
<p>Dre: why are YOU up Bad?</p>
<p>muffins: because my phone went off? Also what did you do?? Did you get hurt?</p>
<p>gog: no we’re fine</p>
<p>gog: but the neighbors might think someone’s dying</p>
<p>Dre: it’s not that bad</p>
<p>gog: Dream you were literally screeching</p>
<p>muffins: George what happened?</p>
<p>gog: Dream bought a ouija board earlier today and is now convinced he’s haunted</p>
<p>gog: and is now challenging said ghost to a duel</p>
<p>Dre: the bitch wouldn’t stand a chance</p>
<p>Dre: imagine not existing on a corporeal plane</p>
<p>gog: HOLY SHIT HE JUST PULLED A HUGE ASS KNIFE OUT FROM UNDER HIS PILLOW W H A T</p>
<p>muffins: LANGUAGE!!!!!</p>
<p>Dre: im always prepared</p>
<p>Dre: also sorry Bad</p>
<p>muffins: it’s okay :)</p>
<p>gog: I’m surprised you haven’t woken Sapnap in the other room</p>
<p>Dre: he is the heaviest sleeper I’ve ever met</p>
<p>potato king: why are you guys texting at midnight</p>
<p>Dre: hello Technoblade</p>
<p>Dre: up for a twenty-four hour potato farming binge?</p>
<p>potato king: make it 48</p>
<p>muffins: oh my goodness go to bed!!</p>
<p>potato king: sleep is for the weak</p>
<p>potato king: and the dead</p>
<p>gog: techno help</p>
<p>potato king: why are you asking me</p>
<p>gog: because you are one of the few people Dream respects</p>
<p>gog: please tell him to go tf to bed</p>
<p>potato king: he’ll be fine</p>
<p>Dre: I can always count on you </p>
<p>potato king: ;)</p>
<p>gog: HH MY EARS</p>
<p>Dadza: WHAT WAS THAT GODFORSAKEN NOISE</p>
<p>tomathy: JESUS CHRIST I HIT MY HEAD WHAT WAS THAT</p>
<p>gog: Sapnap walked in and Dream thought he was a ghost so he pointed his knife at his throat and Sapnap screamed</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: I can’t wait to move out of this building</p>
<p>Dre: bold of you to assume you can escape me</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: as long as I have the illusion of safety I have some sanity</p>
<p>simp: I’m traumatized </p>
<p>gog: he’s hiding in a closet</p>
<p>muffins: :0 Sapnap are you okay??</p>
<p>simp: no</p>
<p>muffins: should I come over???</p>
<p>simp: please</p>
<p>muffins: omw </p>
<p>potato king: who would willingly go over there</p>
<p>tomathy: it’s insane</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: inhuman, almost</p>
<p>Dadza: stop being dramatic</p>
<p>tomathy: would you go over there?</p>
<p>Dadza: if the situation were replaced with you three, absolutely</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: aaaawwww</p>
<p>potato king: I need no company</p>
<p>tomathy: why are you like this phil </p>
<p>Dadza: dad*</p>
<p>tomathy: I’m going back to bed</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: good</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: a child like you needs at least eight hours of sleep</p>
<p>tomathy: ...</p>
<p>tomathy: techno how much do you charge for an arranged murder</p>
<p>potato king: if we’re talking killing Wil, free</p>
<p>tomathy: good</p>
<p>Dadza: now now</p>
<p>Dadza: be nice boys</p>
<p>tomathy: fuck off</p>
<p>gog: Bad is here and looked down at Sapnap’s phone and screamed ‘LANGUAGE’</p>
<p>tomathy: of course he did</p>
<p>Dadza: that’s not very respectful of you, Tommy</p>
<p>tomathy: but it was very pogchamp </p>
<p>Dadza: can’t really argue with that logic huh</p>
<p>Dre: Bad is now yelling at me for almost killing Sapnap 😌✨</p>
<p>potato king: hurry, while he’s distracted Tommy</p>
<p>tomathy: fUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK SHIT ASS BITCH BITCH</p>
<p>Dadza: :0</p>
<p>Foox: what have I woken up to </p>
<p>tomathy: the furry has arrived</p>
<p>Foox: I will throttle you istg</p>
<p>tomathy: furry</p>
<p>Foox: child</p>
<p>Dre: 👀</p>
<p>tomathy: ...</p>
<p>tomathy: you wanna fuckin go????</p>
<p>Foox: honestly? Not really</p>
<p>tomathy: scared?</p>
<p>Foox: no, just not feeling up to jail time for murder rn</p>
<p>tomathy: you can always ring up techno</p>
<p>potato king: I do not kill clients</p>
<p>Foox: Damn</p>
<p>Dre: YO ANYONE WANNA COME IVER TO OUR DORM??? WE’RE GONNA SUMMON A DEMON WITH THE OIUJA BOARD</p>
<p>Foox: curfew??</p>
<p>Dre: hey if Bad can break a rule so can you </p>
<p>Foox: fair</p>
<p>Foox: I’ll be over in five </p>
<p>Dadza: @tomathy @potato king @dirty crime boy do you want me to come pick you up</p>
<p>potato king: no thanks I’m currently sprinting down the hall</p>
<p>tomathy: he just ran passed just as I opened my door I swear I felt a breeze</p>
<p>big law: can I come??</p>
<p>Dadza: no go to bed</p>
<p>big law: Tommy gets to go :(</p>
<p>Dadza: year well I’m much more concerned about your well being than Tommy’s</p>
<p>tomathy: dad :,(</p>
<p>big law: pleeeeaaaaaasse</p>
<p>Dadza: fine</p>
<p>big law: :DDDD</p>
<p>Dadza: @dirty crime boy</p>
<p>dirty crime boy: yeah yeah omw </p>
<p>simp: @kArl I need you for moral support</p>
<p>gog: bad is right next to you</p>
<p>kArl: be there in thirty</p>
<p>simp: thirty minutes?????</p>
<p>kArl: seconds </p>
<p>simp: ah</p>
<p>Dre: techno just stole my knife :(</p>
<p>potato king: shouldn’t have just left it out for anyone to take</p>
<p>Dre: fuck you</p>
<p>simp: on behalf of Bad:</p>
<p>simp: LANGUAGE</p>
<p>Dre: Karl just kicked open the door??? You live two floors below us??????</p>
<p>kArl: I manifested outside your door</p>
<p>simp: hot</p>
<p>tomathy: ew</p>
<p>tomathy: I was gonna knock but the door is probably off some hinges so</p>
<p>Dre: hello</p>
<p>gog: you are across the room from eachother</p>
<p>Dre: if I speak to Tommy face-to-face I will die</p>
<p>tomathy: the aura I radiate is simply too powerful </p>
<p>Dre: if by aura you mean stench then yes</p>
<p>tomathy: &gt;:(</p>
<p>big law: it’s not that bad :/ </p>
<p>Dre: ask him how many days in a row he’s worn that red and white shirt without washing it</p>
<p>big law: he said his longest streak is a month</p>
<p>Dre: disgusting</p>
<p>tomathy: I’m not even wearing it???</p>
<p>simp: fundy just walked in so quietly and just sat down by a wall</p>
<p>Foox: you guys scare me</p>
<p>Dre: :)</p>
<p>tomathy: :)</p>
<p>potato king: :)</p>
<p>gog: :)</p>
<p>———————————</p>
<p>Dream sat in front of a small board with the alphabet, letters 1-9, and the simple phrases ‘yes’ and ‘no’ scattered about. Many others sat around him. Directly right from him was George, next to him was Phil, then Tommy, Techno, Tubbo, and so on. </p>
<p>The circle was misshapen, Sapnap sitting more in front of Fundy than next to, and a large gap between Wil and Bad. </p>
<p>Regardless, Dream spoke up. “So, what should we ask?” He smirked, looking around at the others’ expressions, mostly tired and bored, save for Tubbo and Bad, who seemed at least mildly interested. </p>
<p>Tubbo shot his hand in the air “Oo, oo!” Dream have a nod and the younger boy continued “We could ask who they like the most!” </p>
<p>George raises his eyebrows “That kind of a stupid ques-“</p>
<p>“It’s probably me, but sure, we’ll ask.” Sapnap interrupted, placing two fingers on the white slider. Everyone else, some more hesitantly than others, followed suite, even Phil.</p>
<p>“Spirit, I know you’re there. If you’re willing to say, who in this room do you favor most?” Dream asked loudly, looking up at the ceiling. The only lighting in the room was a wax candle burning on the desk, and the light didn’t reach the top of the room, so it was like staring up into the void. After what felt like hours, the piece began to move.</p>
<p>Slowly moving to the far right side of the board, the abrupt movement caused a few people to wince, the most noticeable being Fundy, who physically jumped a little, and Tubbo, who yelped quietly. Despite that, everyone stayed mostly silent, waiting in anticipation at the letter ‘k’ shown through the dome class pane.</p>
<p>That was all it needed to do to get Karl to jump up. “Ha!” He pointed his finger wildly at the group “I am, apparently, quite popular among the dead!”</p>
<p>Sapnap chuckled slightly “You seem.. very proud.”</p>
<p>Karl just laughed loudly “I AM.”</p>
<p>Tommy pushes himself up “This is total bull.” He groaned, pulling out his phone. Tubbo cocked his head, gaze following his friend.</p>
<p>“I thought it was fun!” </p>
<p>Phil sighed, laying on his back. “I did not just walk down three flights of stairs to be beaten by Karl Jacobs in a popularity contest among a dead person.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here’s the post </p>
<p>https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/crack+prompts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>